


As Sweet As Could Be

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, M/M, Some Fluff, and some typical mirror verse plotting, my version of the mirror verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Out here they were always surrounded by stars. Surrounded by space. Surrounded by those living and those constantly dying.So those living could take higher ranking jobs. That’s how it happened around the I.S.S. Enterprise.Pride Prompts day 9: Stars





	As Sweet As Could Be

**Author's Note:**

> For Today's prompt I have two stories of two pairings I absolutely adore because I couldn't choose an idea so I did Both, but here is the McSpirk story. 
> 
> C: Hope you enjoy.

Out here they were always surrounded by stars. Surrounded by space. Surrounded by those living and those constantly dying. 

So those living could take higher ranking jobs. 

That’s how it happened around the I.S.S.  _ Enterprise _ . 

Chaos, disarray, and yet there was still time for Commander James T. Kirk to slip off to the Observation Deck from his time on the Bridge working under their Monster of a Captain. Christopher Pike. Babysitter to the Empire’s most notorious loose ends and Torturer of innocent ensigns. Heck, one of those ensigns was only thirteen. 

The reign of Captain Pike wouldn’t last much longer, but right now Jim wouldn’t think about that. He had a date with two of his most favorite people. 

He exited off of the Turbo Lift, leaving his guards knocked out inside, then blocked entry to the deck and stepped softly over to the locked door of the room. 

The observation deck had the best views. Best view of the shuttle hanger, best view of the world beyond, and the best view of the distant stars burning. Living and dying.

That’s what Jim missed about Riverside. The lost childhood innocence of stargazing out in the corn fields with Sam and Winona Kirk... but the world had never been as innocent as Winona Kirk made it feel.

Jim banged on the door in uneven intervals. 

The door clicked noisily, unlocked by those he already knew were inside. 

It whooshed open.

Sawbones’ stretched body blocked entry, and Spock stood behind with a phaster pointed at the door. 

“If it isn’t my two favorite people.” Jim’s lips split into a soft grin. “Sawbones and Pointy ears.”

Sawbones scowled. “God damn it, Jim,” groused Sawbones as he pushed back and allowed Jim entry. 

Inside the room was a disruptor, a simple checkered blanket, and a spread of replicated snacks and goodies. 

Someone had to have a sense of humor because there was a bowl of corn marked with Jim’s name. “Is the corn just for me or are all of us having some?” 

“Thought you said you love corn,” grumbled Sawbones as he moved away from the door and plopped down onto the floor.

Spock locked back up the room and asked, “Did you disable the turbolift?”

“I hacked into the doors to keep them jammed,” admitted Jim, “It was a lot easier than you’d think.” 

Sawbones scoffed. “The Monster isn’t exactly technical.” 

Jim looked down and settled into an area where he could see the stars. The best position had his head bent at an angle, hands rested against his lower stomach, knees bent, and spread. 

Spock settled down next to him and slipped his hand against Jim’s knee. “How are you today, Jim?” 

Sawbones worked on setting up their little area. He grumbled the entire time about how he could easily poison their food. 

Jim knew Sawbones wouldn’t do that. Just as Jim had grown attached to them… he was certain they were attached to him. 

Jim stared at Spock, offered a small smile, and then looked back out the viewer. “Better, now that I’m here, and able to get lost in the universe.” 

“When I am Captain,” began Spock, sliding his hand further up to rest a hand against the ones clasped against Jim’s stomach. “When Leonard is the Chief Medical Officer…” 

Jim swallowed hard. 

“When we demolish the Empire.” Spock tilted his head so it rested against Jim’s shoulder. The vulcan purred and snuggled as close as he could. “We will go out into the stars together. Overthrow the Klingons.”

“Find that ship that destroyed the Kelvin,” added Sawbones. “Get revenge.” 

When they found that ship they’d find a better world. 

A better reality. 

First Pike and Boyce had to die. 

Then the  _ Enterprise _ could be theirs.

Sure they’d have to follow the Empire for a while. Make them trust a bunch of degenerate crewmates who all wanted the Empire to fall. 

He’d be roaming the stars with Captain Spock and CMO Sawbones. 

Plotting against the Empire with their crewmates.

Jim smiled wide. 

He loved the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Pride day is for Grey-Asexuals. 
> 
> Now there are many sexual identities that fall into these spaces of Grey-Asexuality. Seeing as the Grey area is the area between asexual and sexual. 
> 
> If I'm to steal a definition and have anxiety about how grey is spelled: Gray asexuality is considered the gray area between asexuality and sexuality, in which a person may only experience sexual attraction on occasion. The term gray-A covers a range of identities under the asexuality umbrella, or on the asexual spectrum, including demisexuality.


End file.
